


the beginning of a new era.

by wolflegend



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend





	the beginning of a new era.

The two men stood in the hall, clothed in the finest. Both in black suits, Koutarou with his sigature red vest and blue bowtie, suit jacket hanging off of his shoulders in his typical fashion.

(Victor knew this would happen, but it didn’t really mind, it always loved Koutarou’s attire and style that was so uniqely _him._ )

Victor itself on the other hand was wearing a similar suit, except its jacket was on and it was wearing a dark green tie. Koutarou thought that it looked absolutely adorable, the most handsome person on the entirety of the earth.

But enough of that. It was time for the ceremony.

The priest smiled at Victor and Koutarou as they stood at the altar. It was time for the vows, and these two seemed to be so in love that they’d most likely have some of the best vows he’d heard in a while. “Now, it is time for your vows.” He said, clearing his throat. “Either of you may go first, it’s all up to you.”

Victor smiled. It took a deep breath, and spoke. “I’ll go first. Koutarou, you’ve brought me nothing but joy in my life. You’ve helped me grow as a person and helped me escape even the slightest from the shell I once was in. I swear to you henceforth, that I will always be there for you. Until death does us part, in any situation that may come our way. I love you and want to treat you to the greatest life that I can. I’d do anything to make you happy. Having you as my husband would be the greatest honor of my life, and I hope that I can be as amazing to you as you are to me. Now, and forever, I will treat you with anything you could desire, anything you could ever dream of, out of my love for you. Koutarou, I love you dearly and I hope that our life together from now on will be full of joy and laughter. I won’t poke too much fun at you all of the time, okay?” It giggled and smiled, looking up at Koutarou with such a powerful love in his eyes, as if it would raze the world to the ground for him, cementing the fact that it would do anything and everything for him.

Koutarou visibly flushed, and blinked a few times to compose himself. He cleared his throat, and tightened his grip on their conjoined hands. “Victor… Victor, I swear on my life to protect you until my dying breath. I would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy, and to keep you safe. Every night I will hold you close in my arms, and every day will be full of affection… I’m so happy to hear that you think of me in this way… it’s, it’s hard to put my feelings into words, and you know that, but please know that I love you, and instead of dying for you, I would live life to the fullest for you as long as you’re by my side. As you said, in any situation that may come our way, we will be together, and you will be loved. I want to be the best man that I can be for you, and hearing you say that… it makes me feel like crying. In a good way.” He said, feeling himself slightly tear up. This feeling was so new to him, but it was so wonderful that he never wanted it to leave, no matter how much he would cry.

The priest smiled once again. 

“You may now kiss your husband, the both of you.”

They practically pounced on each other, lips crashing together, chaste yet passionate. Romero yipped joyfully, as the girls of Franchouchou dabbed their tears away. They were all so happy for these two, a lovely couple that truly and honestly made each other so happy. Their love was beautiful and pure, wholesome. 

And the reception… well, it was wonderful as well. Romero, as the best man, gave his own ‘speech’ of sorts. Nobody exactly understood, but they heard the sentment and joy behind it. Each of the girls gave their own speeches as well, congratulating the happy couple. The cake was smashed in faces, in typical wedding fashion, and of course was absolutely delicious. 

This was love, and neither ever wanted to lose it.


End file.
